User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Rebecca Aglaé concert tours
The following is a description of Rebecca Aglaé's concert tours, eliminating her roles as the opening act for other artists. This article also eliminates filming for Aglaé's television appearances or include any information about her charity and festival concerts and private appearances. After her victory at Torontokyo 2004, Aglaé headlined solo tours to promote each of her albums. Sentimental Tour The Sentimental Tour, Aglaé's first headlining concert tour, promoted her album Sentimental. It consisted of a series of performances at indoor and outdoor concert venues with a live band consisting of four (4) musicians and two (2) backup singers. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in November 2007. Tickets went on sale in January 2008 with the average price adding up to over $48. The age suitability was 8 and up for selected dates. Each show started between 5:00 and 6:15 in the evening. 'Controversies' During the second night at New York City's Hammerstein Ballroom, an unknown guy was trying to rape a woman at the ticket booth, but was removed from the venue last minute. One of Aglaé's biggest fans (Zoe Parker; born May 29, 1999) called the security guards on remove the man from the venue altogether. 'Tour dates' Cave Crisis Tour Cave Crisis Tour, which was Aglaé's tour to promote her album Cave Crisis, began in early July 2010. Her brother Barry (born April 30, 1988; nowadays known as B.H.) served as the lighting director. 'Background and development' The tour was announced on Christmas Eve 2009. Tickets went on sale in February 2010 with the average price adding up to over $69. The minimum age was raised to 10 for selected dates. Each show started between 6:00 and 7:30 in the evening. 'Controversies' During the second night at Sydney's Hordern Pavilion, organizers were thinking about blasting the theme song for Bananas in Pajamas. Aglaé, who said she was unaware of this practice until shortly before the show was to begin, refused to go on if the theme song was played. It was discovered that her parents had a policy of not having the theme song of any preschool-aimed TV program played before her concerts and meant "no disrespect" but that she "will not go on stage after they blast the theme song of an Australian TV show which imposes censorship on foreigners. It's clear that my parents wanted me to wait until the Bananas in Pajamas theme song comes to an end before I get on stage!" The plan to blast the Bananas in Pajamas theme song was dropped, and so Aglaé got on stage, but was later banned from the Hordern Pavilion until 2013. 'Tour dates' Rainbow 1½ Tour Aglaé's tour to promote her album Rainbow 1½ began in 2012. On this tour, Aglaé's father traveled with her more often than her mother. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in fall 2011. Tickets went on sale in January 2012 with the average price adding up to over $83. The age suitability was 10 and up for selected dates. Each show started between 5:15 and 7:00 in the evening. 'Tour dates' {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center;" |- !scope="col" style="width:333em;"|Date !scope="col" style="width:89em;"|City !scope="col" style="width:77em;"|Country !scope="col" style="width:275em;"|Venue |- |July 6, 2012 |San Jose |rowspan="45"|United States |HP Pavilion |- |July 7, 2012 |San Francisco |Graham Civic Auditorium |- |July 9, 2012 |Oakland |Oracle Arena |- |July 11, 2012 |Wheatland |Sleep Train Amphitheatre |- |July 12, 2012 |Reno |Lawlor Events Center |- |July 14, 2012 |Las Vegas |Thomas & Mack Center |- |July 16, 2012 |Bakersfield |Rabobank Arena |- |July 18, 2012 |Costa Mesa |Pacific Amphitheatre |- |July 19, 2012 |San Diego |Viejas Arena |- |July 21, 2012 |Los Angeles |Staples Center |- |July 22, 2012 |Long Beach |Long Beach Arena |- |July 23, 2012 |Anaheim |Honda Center |- |July 25, 2012 |Scottsdale |Equidome Arena |- |July 26, 2012 |Phoenix |GCU Arena |- |July 27, 2012 |Tucson |Tucson Arena |- |July 29, 2012 |Rio Rancho |Santa Ana Star Center |- |July 30, 2012 |Albuquerque |Tingley Coliseum |- |July 31, 2012 |Las Cruces |Pan American Center |- |August 2, 2012 |Dallas |Fair Park Coliseum |- |August 3, 2012 |Grand Prairie |Verizon Theatre |- |August 5, 2012 |Austin |Frank Erwin Center |- |August 6, 2012 |San Antonio |AT&T Center |- |August 8, 2012 |Houston |Toyota Center |- |August 9, 2012 |Beaumont |Ford Arena |- |August 11, 2012 |Baton Rouge |F. G. Clark Center |- |August 12, 2012 |New Orleans |Lakefront Arena |- |August 14, 2012 |Hattiesburg |Reed Green Coliseum |- |August 15, 2012 |Jackson |Williams Assembly Center |- |August 16, 2012 |Tupelo |BancorpSouth Arena |- |August 18, 2012 |Huntsville |Propst Arena |- |August 19, 2012 |Decatur |Celebration Arena |- |August 21, 2012 |Orlando |CFE Arena |- |August 22, 2012 |Tampa |Expo Hall |- |August 25, 2012 |Atlanta |Forbes Arena |- |August 26, 2012 |Alpharetta |Encore Park |- |August 28, 2012 |Columbia |Colonial Life Arena |- |August 30, 2012 |Raleigh |Dorton Arena |- |September 1, 2012 |Salem |Salem Civic Center |- |September 2, 2012 |Roanoke |Berglund Center |- |September 4, 2012 |Richmond |Richmond Coliseum |- |September 6, 2012 |Fairfax |Patriot Center |- |September 7, 2012 |Washington, D.C. |Verizon Center |- |September 8, 2012 |Baltimore |1st Mariner Arena |- |September 10, 2012 |Philadelphia |Liacouras Center |- |September 11, 2012 |New York City |Radio City Music Hall |- |September 21, 2012 |Vancouver |rowspan="9"|Canada |Rogers Arena |- |September 23, 2012 |Lethbridge |ENMAX Centre |- |September 24, 2012 |wikipedia: |Northlands Coliseum |- |September 25, 2012 |wikipedia: |wikipedia: |- |September 26, 2012 |wikipedia: |wikipedia: |- |September 29, 2012 |wikipedia: |wikipedia: |- |September 30, 2012 |wikipedia: |wikipedia: |- |October 1, 2012 |wikipedia: |wikipedia: |- |October 3, 2012 |wikipedia: |wikipedia: Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on other activities by Torontokyo alumni Category:Browse